


Tale as Old as Time

by GabyElle



Series: Klancemonth [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast AU, Keith (Voltron) as Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Klancemonth, Lance (Voltron) as Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Second part of Klancemonth Film Week - Beauty and the Beast AU.Lance is no damsel in distress, but rather the odd one in his village. Keith is cursed for all eternity to stay as a monstrous Beast forever. Two worlds collide with a curse separating between them. Will love conquer all?





	Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part of Klancemonth, this week it's Film Week, and I've picked Beauty and the Beast. Fair warning, I've shortened this story a whole lot, and took from both the animated film and the 2017 live action movie scripts and novelization for the lines and tweaked something different. While I'm not proud of the final outcome, I don't blame you for not liking it. If you do like it, I thank you.

He remembered her touch. So much warmth and love, soft and tender. Lance placed his small hand on top of hers and leaned against her touch, so comforting. 

Then, she began humming. His mother’s voice soothing like a soft lullaby, there’s no need for a music box that would make him go to sleep, only hers. 

“My dear Lance.” she cooed. “My sweet, sweet boy.” 

Lance glanced up, his gaze remained focus on his mother’s features. Her bright blue eyes which he inherited from, her beautiful youthful face. 

There’s so much love in her eyes that she leaned forward pressing her soft, warm lips against his forehead. 

“If only I have more time to love you, my sweet boy. More time...” 

Lance immediately woke up startled and disoriented, darkness in every inch of his room, his adrenaline kicked in upon realizing that, this wasn’t his home. As a matter of fact, he’s in a castle deep in the woods. 

Memories quickly flooded all at once, he remembered his missing father, coming to his rescue, found him imprisoned.

Then, there’s The Beast. Terrifying straight from a children’s nightmare. With horns protruding from his forehead. Fangs like a wolf, deep purple vertical slit eyes like a feline with yellow sclera, two large scars that ran down the sides of his face. He spoke like a human but yet demeanour so much like an animal. Lance never felt fear quite like this in his lifetime.

He took a bold move of trading himself for his father’s place. It’s the right thing to do because there’s no way his father would have survived there, not in his ageing condition. The choice he made, he did not regret one bit.

Thankfully, not everything was terrifying in this dark castle. He found friends, they treat him well as opposed to the master of the castle. He suddenly recalled, there’s a curse has happened upon them. An eternal curse.

He threw the sheets away from his body and walked up to the door. Perhaps, this is his chance for him to escape.  

Prying on the door handle and just as Lance had suspected, it’s locked. 

_ There has to be a way.  _ He thought to himself, fumbling in his pockets for anything he could use to as a key to pick on the lock. Nothing. Lance glanced around the room, his gaze landed on the dresser not far away from him.

Hurriedly, Lance pulled the drawer, searching. A hairpin. He held it up, observing it for a moment, it might just work. 

Inserting the tiny hairpin into the keyhole and Lance fumbled with it, twisting and picking on the door while gripping the door handle, he may not have the skills of a thief to pick a door so he had to depend on his sheer luck. 

He fumbled with more force feeling the frustration grew on him when he heard an ominous “click” in the silence. Pushing down on the door handle, it opened. 

Lance didn’t waste on a second thought and make a break for it.

* * *

As silent as a mouse, Lance descended down the grand staircase making his way to the main entrance of the castle. He could see it right before his eyes, Lance will be reunited with his father again.

From the corner of his eye, Lance caught a glimpse of the other section of the castle. And he remembered the mention of the “west wing”. The way it was described sounded so secretive.

What lies beyond there?

Lance halted, turning his head back. Curiosity tempting his thoughts.

_ It’ll only be a moment.  _

He made his way there. 

***

Slow, steady steps he walked and found himself entering another room of the castle. Without needing any light to guide him through, this room was a mess. Broken furniture, tattered curtains. 

Lance walked further in. Looking at his right, he was greeted with a large portrait painting shredded just like the curtains, the features were unrecognizable. 

But the eyes stayed intact. From the darkness, he could determine the colour, purple, with much familiarity.

He moved on, and from distance away, Lance spotted glowing in the night, a single light source that he overlooked upon entering the room.

The cold winter air blew on his face and it leads him to the open air balcony. 

It was nothing Lance had ever seen before, truly magical, extraordinary.

A single rose levitating in air, encased in a glass bell jar, under the rose was the remnants of the wilted rose petals. 

Lance was so captivated with the rose, it compelled him to remove the glass jar. Temptation drew him, urging him to brush the tip of his finger against the soft texture of the petals.

Something came out of the shadows in such speed that Lance barely got the time to react. 

A large looming figure stood between him and the enchanted rose. He came back to reality when he locked gaze with the pair of angry purple eyes. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!” His voice boomed sending shock around the room. 

“Nothing.” He found his voice, a sense of fear rising up.

The rose was encased back in the bell jar and The Beast faced Lance fully. 

“DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!? YOU COULD HAVE DAMNED US ALL! GET OUT! GO!” 

Fear and adrenaline helped Lance to run as fast as he could, kept telling himself not to look back.

Ignoring the pleas from his new friends of the castle, all Lance wanted was to get out from this nightmare.

He pushed the large wooden doors out into the cold and dark night. 

* * *

Lance and his horse, Philippe galloped through the cold snowy night, his cloak on his back providing warmth from the shivering snow. By now, he wasn’t sure how far he had escaped from the castle. His heart continued beating against his chest.

He’s had no intention of stopping until he arrived back to the village. 

There was a distant howl and it brought a new sense of fear through Lance.

“Hurry, Philippe.” Lance urged, gripping the reins tight.  _ Hurry before they get us. _

Another sound of howl sounded off and this time louder, that could only mean that the wolves are closing in on them. 

This time, he glanced back and much to his horror, a pack of white wolves had set it’s target on him. 

Philippe came to a sudden stop and Lance faced the front. A frozen pond right ahead.

_ We have to try.  _ He said to himself, and urged Philippe forward.

The horse obeyed, taking a bold step with one of his hooves, and then followed by the other and the next. And soon enough, Philippe was galloping on ice all while Lance kept an eye below them. 

Ice began to crack from the pressure, and they’re only halfway across the pond “Quickly, Philippe.” he whispered. Lance glanced back and the wolves stood at land.

Little by little, Philippe got a grip and continued forward, it brought a sense of relief to Lance when they reached the other side.

Philippe lets out a panicked whine sending him out of control. In a split second, Lance witnessed the wolves next to them, taking a bite on the horse’s leg.

Unable to control Philippe, Lance was thrown off from him and fell to the snowbank, the snow softening the impact that could have sustained serious injuries. 

Lance hurriedly grabbed the thick branch, his only defence. The wolves snarled, baring it’s sharp teeth.

One of them leapt towards Lance. And Lance reacted swiftly by swinging on the branch landing a hard hit on the animal. It was a lucky hit. 

More came surrounding him, he braced himself for another lunge attack when the branch was snatched away from his hands, leaving him defenceless.

The alpha wolf set his hungry gaze on Lance. It lunged right at Lance, and all he could do was to shield himself with his arms. 

A large hand grabbed hold on the wolf’s neck and flunked it across the air away from Lance. 

Without a second to spare, the wolves ganged up and pounced at The Beast. With it’s sharp teeth biting, sinking through his flesh and scratching with it’s long sharp claws. The Beast roared in pain, with his large size as an advantage, he struck on the wolves with his massive strength without mercy. 

The alpha hasn’t given up at this point, reached behind The Beast’s neck, sinking his teeth down deep. The Beast bellowed, snatching the animal bringing it’s face close to his, eye to eye, snarling as if to show who’s the dominant one.

He hurled the alpha sending it slamming against the stone ledge rendering it unconscious. 

Seeing it’s pack leader down, the remaining wolves retreated disappearing through the trees. 

All this while, Lance could do was watch. Once the attack was over, The Beast grew weak and in so much pain, he collapsed into the snow. 

Lance snapped out of it, and went to Philippe thankfully the horse didn’t sustain serious injuries and was able to stand up with Lance’s help. 

Now that the danger was over. He just wanted to get out from the woods.

A deep low groan brought him back to reality again, and Lance turned to the wounded Beast. His heart was speaking to him, to save the someone who’s trying to imprison him forever? 

But without him, Lance would never see the light of day. His eyes lingered at The Beast once more. It’s the least he could do. 

Lance took slow steps towards The Beast, a large blanket draped over him. Semi-conscious, The Beast’s half-lidded eye gazed on Lance. 

“You have to help me. You have to stand.” he pleaded. 

In his weakened state, using a little of his strength left, he slumped over Phillippe’s saddle, and together head back to the castle. 

***

The Beast roared in pain, “Ow, that hurts!” 

This is what Lance had to deal with, tending the wounds of The Beast who kept him away from his freedom, as usual he’s impossible. All he did was just  _ tried  _ to clean the fresh wound on his arm without applying pressure. 

“If you held still, it wouldn’t hurt as much.” Lance responded, not even trying to hold back.

“If you hadn’t run away, none of this would have happened.” The Beast countered. 

“Well if you hadn’t frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away.” Not backing down on his words. 

Neither does The Beast. “Well you shouldn’t have been in the west wing.”

“Well you should learn to control your temper.” He expressed finally.

The Beast remained silent, much to Lance’s relief. He stared down at large gaping wound, it serious than he thought. 

Lance stood up. “Try to get some rest.” he mumbled and left him to rest.

Before he shut the door behind him, Lance caught a quick glimpse of the rose, with yet another petal fell helplessly. The door closed with a soft click, a voice spoke softly from below. 

“Thank you, Lance.” Allura thanked.

“We are eternally grateful.” Coran added in.

“Why do you care so much about him?” Lance questioned.

“We’ve looked after him all his life.” Allura explained.

“But he has cursed you somehow. Why? You did nothing.”

“Prince Keith lost both his parents at a young age. He hasn’t experience unconditional love through his time growing up, sadly we could have done more.” Allura expressed their regrets. 

The eyes in Lance’s eyes widen. Not because he heard of the sad life of the Beast. But rather, this is the first time he heard his real name since coming into the castle.  _ Keith.  _ He wondered to himself.

His mind drifted back to the enchanted rose. Gulping to himself, he boldly asked. “What happens when the last petal falls?”

“The master remains a beast forever.” Allura replied grimly. “Both Coran and I will turn into stone statues.”

“There must be some way to lift the curse, is it not?” Why is he asking so many questions? Why is he suddenly starting to care for the Beast?

Allura and Coran looked at each other, they knew something. 

Coran began, “There is one way–”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Allura interrupted him. “Now we should rest, it’s been a rather long day.” 

It has been indeed. Long, exhausting day. Lance promptly followed Allura and Coran from the room where Keith was resting. 

Tomorrow will be another day. 

* * *

Lance wasn’t the best at treating injuries. At least he tried, while he appreciates the fact that Keith did not put up a fuss while he tried to clean up his injuries and changed fresh bandages. Though, Keith let out occasional winces and grunts. He could tell he’s holding back the pain.

While Keith rested with his eyes closed, Lance assumed he was sleeping. He didn’t like the silence around them. There’s no music playing either. He thought to himself, or rather recalling lines of his favourite book which he memorized. 

“Love can transpose to form and dignity.” he recited. “Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore–”

“And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.” Keith finished, his voice hoarse and weak.  

But it was enough to bring surprise on Lance’s face. “You know Shakespeare?”

“I had an expensive education,” Keith expressed nonchalantly.

Lance continued, “Actually, “Romeo and Juliet” is my favourite play.”

“Why is that not a surprise?” Keith spoke with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Lance took that offence, to say the least, “Sorry?”

“All that heartache and pining and—” he couldn’t help himself but shudder. “There are so many better things to read.” 

“Like what?” Lance challenged feeling bold.

There’s a teasing look written in Keith’s eyes.

He offered Lance to followed him, and he said it surprisingly polite in his voice that Lance couldn’t help but say “No”. So he did, following behind him. Another part of the castle he doesn’t recall, then again, it’s a castle, there’s plenty of room and space everywhere. 

Keith pushed the large doors opened, “There are a couple of things in here you can start with.” And make way for Lance to have a look.

A gasp escaped from his lips. It’s truly a dream came to life. The biggest library, he laid his eyes on. There are shelves in every corner, left, right, front, back, even up so high that reached the ceilings. Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of old books before exhaling and opened his eyes, it’s still here. It’s real. 

“It’s wonderful.” He found his voice. 

“Oh. Yes, I suppose it is. Well, if you like it so much, then it’s yours.” Keith offered, he bowed politely offering to leave.

“Have you really read every one of these books?” Lance asked. 

“Not all of them. Some are in Greek.” he replied. 

Lance laughed softly. “Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?”

A smile curled at the edge of his lips. “Maybe.” He turned his back.

“Keith.” Lance called, shocking himself. But he heard it loud and clear, he faced Lance. “What did you called me?”

Panic began to rise up from Lance’s stomach, “I’m sorry. It slipped out, I should have known better, I apologize…”

“No, no. It’s not that. Just, it’s been a while someone called me by that name.” he responded with a small smile. “It’s fine. You can call me that.” 

“I’m Lance, by the way. Thought you should know.” Lance introduced himself, it’s only fair.

***

Day by day, Lance felt less frightened being with Keith’s company. He learned that Keith has a heart behind his curse. He grew comfortable enough that Lance has gotten used to his curse appearance. 

When being cooped up in the castle was starting to get boring. Lance was surprised that Keith knew how to have fun as well. With the winter, it served as the best opportunity to play with the snow, snowball fights in particular.

It’s a beautiful day with the warm sun hits Lance’s skin. This was probably the first time he’d seen the sun after being in the castle. Which also means, it’s a lovely day to sit outside with a book to read. He spotted Keith outside the castle grounds as well, and he couldn’t help but join him. 

Upon nearing him, he too, has a book in his hands. “What are you reading?” he asked.

His presence startled Keith and he attempted to hide the book from him. “Nothing.”

But Lance caught a quick look at the title. “Guinevere and Lancelot.” he said aloud.

“King Arthur and the roundtable.” he corrected. “Swords, fighting… etc.”

“Still, it’s a romance.” Everyone knows the story of Guinevere and Lancelot.

Keith gave a shy smile. “Felt like a change.”

Lance took a seat next to him, when the silence grew between them. He took the first step. “I never thanked you for saving my life.” 

“I never thanked you for not leaving me to die.” Keith said in return, and he said it with sincere gratitude.

Now that cleared the unresolved air between them. They exchanged smiles.

Both of them read in silence, a calming peaceful silence. It wasn’t until Lance was midway through the book, that memories resurfaced. A lingering nostalgic memory that brought tears in his eyes. Lance tried to hide it by discreetly wiping the tears. 

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith asked, concerned. 

“I’m fine, it’s just. I remembered reading this book. My mother used to read it to me before I go to bed.” 

There’s sadness in his voice which Keith detected. Feeling sympathetic, he asked. “Tell me about her.”

“She’s the kindest person that I’ve ever known. Soft and gentle, so loving. Full of life.” Lance recalled. “Unfortunately, fate wasn’t exactly kind to her. She got ill you see, the disease took her.” he explained before sighing. “I miss her so much. I miss her love.”

“I forgot how it felt like to be loved.” Keith admitted. Lance recalled the mentioning of Keith had been living his life without his parents around. He’s always alone in the massive castle. 

“Love is unconditional. It happens when you least expected it.” 

“Do you think I’m capable of love?” Keith asked. 

Lance nodded. “I do.”

***

When Keith asked him for a dance tonight at the ballroom. He surely did not expect Lance to say, “Yes.” The surprise was amusing to his companion who couldn’t help but chuckled.

“Lance saying yes. Is a good thing, is it not?” Coran quipped. “This is your chance. The rose has four petals left. You must tell her how you feel.”

Keith wasn’t sure about that, “I feel like a fool. He will never love me.”

“Don’t be discouraged.” 

His friends are very much eager, and Keith shouldn’t complain about that, they’re the only companions he had left in the castle. And now, they’re lending a helping hand to prep for the dance later tonight.

Doubt flooded his thoughts. The idea of Lance not accepting him. He can’t bear that thought. 

“Stop that. You’ll do fine. Think positive.” Allura mentioned. “And I agree with Coran. Lance’s the one.”

“There is no one.” Keith retorted. “Stop saying that.”

“You care for him, don’t you?” Coran interjected.

Again, the words “yes” almost slipped out of his lips, but he held his tongue. Keith wasn’t going to give the benefit to them.

Having Lance around the castle did make a change. The castle was a lot more alive than it was for many years. It was him that brought the light in the castle, Lance’s smile so radiant and pure like his soul. And when he laughs, oh, that sweet melodious sound.

The kindness in Lance that somehow manage to melt the cold in Keith’s heart. He forgot what was like. It had been far too long.

Keith remembered the conversation they had before, regarding love. Lance mentioned that love is unconditional, is this it? 

He felt a hard yank at the top of his head that suddenly disrupted his thoughts, “OW! Gentle!” Keith roared in his animalistic tone. 

“Oops, sorry!” Allura apologized. “It takes a hard work combing through this thick bundle of hair.” she explained trying her hardest to comb it through. 

Keith sighed to himself, it’s going to be a long night. 

It took a lot of energy in him not to fidget where he stood at the top of the west wing’s stairs waiting for Lance’s arrival. The wait and Lance’s absence did not sit well with Keith’s bundle of nerves. 

He’s afraid that Lance will never show.  _ Nonsense!  _ His thoughts scolded him.  _ Lance will come. _

Soft distant footsteps sounded off that made Keith looked forward. 

Lance looked like the sun. The suit he donned on was made for him. 

It was a black and gold tuxedo, both sides of the front was shimmering gold, embroidered with floral patterns that began from both sides, the top of his shoulder pads trailing down until it ends at hem of the tuxedo.

He approached Keith on the center, and Keith could already tell the shyness written on Lance’s face, that’s probably been the first time Keith had seen him that way. 

“I feel like I’m overdressed.” Lance admitted sheepishly.

“Nonsense, you look amazing.” 

Lance smiled shyly, “Thank you.”

Keith could already tell that Lance is as nervous as he is. He extended out his arm to him, Lance gladly hooked his arm around his. And together, they descended the steps down to the ballroom. 

They stood in the middle, and Lance spoke first, “I must confess something.”

Fear struck Keith, but he kept his composure, “What is it?”

“I’m not a really good dancer.” Lance admitted. 

He immediately exhaled the breath that he’s been holding. For a moment there, he actually feared for the worst. “Don’t worry, just follow my lead.”

His large hand clasped around Lance’s, with his other free hand placed against his hip while Lance rested it against Keith’s chest. They held gaze for a couple for a moment. The music started slow and it picks up from there. 

At first, Lance struggled to pick up, stumbling unable to match his steps with Keith. With his eyes cast down not meeting his gaze, Lance had the look of concentration on his face trying his best not to step on Keith. Somehow rather after spending much time with Lance, Keith learned how to be patient. Lance really changed him to be a better person.

“Watch me, Lance.” Keith instructed and demonstrated his feet moving to him. 

Lance’s eyes was shifting back and forth between their steps and little by little, with the help of the music, he’s able to keep up.

“You’re dancing.” Keith expressed. 

“Well, I have a great teacher.” Lance complimented. 

Keith feeling bold surprised Lance by twirling and dipped him low, definitely worth it just to see the spontaneous bright smile on his face. 

The music ended and there was a definite energy filled the air.

“That was fun.” Lance expressed.

Just what Keith wanted to hear, he eyed at the entrance leading out from the ballroom and led Lance to the outside.

“When was the last time you danced?” Lance asked. 

Keith pondered back at the past, the time before the curse, the time when he was a different person. “A very long time.” 

“You must be so lonely.”

“It’s something I learned to get used to.” He admitted, his eyes grew sad. He took courage to place his hand on top of Lance. 

“But it’s different with you now.” He told. 

Lance’s eyes drifted from their clasped hands to Keith’s eyes. 

“Are you happy here?” 

“Yes. But…” Lance stared out at the night, his face in deep thought. Keith grew curious what’s on Lance’s mind. 

“My father…” he trailed. 

“You miss him.” Keith finished. 

Lance nodded. “Very much.” 

He didn’t like seeing Lance’s sadness. Keith thought of a way. “Follow me.” He informed taking Lance’s hand. 

Passing the ballroom, they both headed up to the west wing. Keith retrieved a mirror, which Lance hadn’t noticed being in the west wing numerous times now.

“A gift from the Enchantress.” Keith explained. “It will show you whoever you want to see.”

Lance took the mirror from his hands and looked upon it where he’s met with his own reflection. He gulped silently, “I want to see my father.”

His reflection shimmered away and soon the image began to show itself revealing his father. 

What he witnessed broke Lance’s heart. The scene was chaotic with the townspeople gathered in large groups surrounding his father, outnumbering him. He was threatened, his father was helpless, unable to defend himself. 

Lance gasped, a hand covering his mouth. “My father! What are they doing to him?” 

Just a split second, Lance’s happiness turned into panicked fear. This was not what Keith wanted to see, he happened to catch a look at the mirror to witness the commotion. 

Then he looked away. This is his father, the only person Lance has left in his life. He has a chance while Keith doesn’t. 

“You must go to him.” he told, his tone rather sad. 

Lance was surprised and questioned back, “What did you say?”

“You are no longer a prisoner here,” he went on. “No time to waste.”

Relief washed over Lance’s features, he’s going back to his father, to have him in his arms around him again. But, Keith…, he’ll be alone. “But…, you’ll be here.” he mentioned. 

Keith stopped him before he’s able to say it anymore. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be fine.” 

Lance looked down at the mirror in his hands and returned it to Keith. Keith stopped him. 

“Keep it with you,” he said, “So you will have a way to look back on me.” 

“Thank you.” Lance managed to uttered. “For everything.” 

His hand reached out to touch the side of Keith’s face, the top of the scar down his cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. Now, Lance no longer felt afraid of his features now. The gesture surprised Keith as this was the first time he’d touched his face. Unable to help himself, he placed his hand on top of Lance’s, with his eyes closed, cherishing the moment. 

“Go, Lance.” He persuaded him. 

Then his hand slipped out from his grip. And with the mirror in his hands, Lance walked away.

Keith stayed in the west wing room, in the darkness where he’d always been. His thoughts were full of emotions. 

He heard the ominent galloping hooves of Philippe running off and out from the castle. 

He glanced at to the rose, just in time for another petal fell off. 

“Sir, I assumed that everything went exactly as plan. True love really does win the day!” Coran’s voice was chirped as he entered the room.

“I let her go.” Keith confessed. 

Coran stilled on his tracks, “You… what?” he asked in disbelief. 

Allura came behind Coran having heard the conversation, “How could you do that?”

“Because, I love him.” He admitted finally.

“After all this time, he's finally learned to love.” Allura continued. 

“So what does this mean for the curse? Do we still have a chance?” Coran asked again. 

“It's not enough. He has to love him in return.”

Allura was right. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same for all of you. Now go. Our time is almost past.” Keith added on.

They took the hint and both of them retreated away, leaving Keith.

* * *

Lance raced as fast as he could. He needed to reach to his father before he’s too late. What felt like a long journey back to the village, he silently prayed that nothing serious happened to his father, wishing that he’ll make it just in time.

When the village came in full view. He first took the sight of the large crowd. Lance witnessed something else in the crowd, a wagon aided by horses which he hasn’t seen before, by observing the exterior of the wagon it did not sit well with him prompting more fear within him. 

He spotted Lotor in the crowd with that confident smile like he won something big, that did not sit well with Lance. Lance found his voice and yelled, “Stop!”. It was enough to alert the crowd over his presence. 

Once Philippe came to a stop, he dismounted, already felt the many eyes staring around him, no doubt his long absence had questioned them on where he’d been after all this time. 

But he didn’t care. It’s his father at stake. He looked inside the wagon and found his father inside. Panic rose inside of him. 

“Stop this right now!” he demanded. Lance stepped closer to the wagon to check on his father. “Open this door! He’s hurt!”

A man in black walked up to him, and immediately Lance sensed something amiss with him. He looked like death himself, dark and sinister.

He spoke in a calm voice. “I’m afraid we can’t do that.” There’s nothing assuring behind that voice. “But we’ll take good care of him.”

“My father’s not crazy!” Lance’s voice rang out. “Lotor, tell him.” 

“Lance, you know how loyal I am to your family. But this is for your sake. I’m afraid, your father has been making some unbelievable claims.”

They thought that his father has gone mad, “But I have just come from the castle.” He pointed at himself. “There is a beast!”

Lotor approached him, “We all admire your devotion to your father, but you’d say anything to free him. Your word is hardly proof.”

Lance was feeling the desperation and his mind reacted quickly, “You want proof?” he asked, reaching for the mirror, “Show me the Beast!”

The mirror did as command and the magic did its work revealing the image of Keith, Lance faced it to the crowd. 

Faces turned to shock and fear. Hardly believing at first, but now they do. “This is your proof!” 

“This is sorcery!” Lotor expressed, he seized the mirror away from Lance’s hand. Putting it up for the villagers to observe, prompting more scared reactions.

They don’t know what Lance know. Only him knew the true colours of Keith, how he actually is behind the terrifying face. “No, don’t be afraid. He is gentle and kind.” he tried explaining. 

“He is clearly under a spell.” Lotor called out, locking his gaze on Lance, like he’s actually disgusted. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he even cared for this monster.”

Keith was more than just a monster, and for Lotor to say that made him the angry. “He’s not a monster, Lotor. You are.” He pleaded to the crowd, “The beast would never hurt anyone.” 

But they failed to listen to him, and in fact, favouring more with Lotor who apparently got the support from them. 

“We can’t have her running off to warn the beast. Lock her up too.” Lotor ordered. 

They handed him roughly, dragging him while he can’t fight back, throwing Lance into the wagon joining his father.

Lotor got on his horse as he leads the villagers again. “That creature will curse us all if we don’t stop him! Well, I say we KILL THE BEAST!”

The villagers joined in having Lotor’s full support and Lance felt dreaded with fear. They’re going to kill him and it’s Lance own doing.

***

When the crowd disappeared Keith was starting to feel anxious, he needs to get to Keith now. “I have to warn Keith…” he trailed. 

His father heard him, “Warn him?” 

“He’s not who you think he is, Father. He’s a different person than he was. Please, I have to get to him.” Lance pleaded. 

There was hesitation on his face, but he knew he had to believe his son. “Okay. But we have to get out of here.”

Lance began thinking of a solution, his hand reached inside his pockets and the tip of his fingers felt something, he pulled it out and saw that it’s the hairpin he used the last time to unlock the door of the room in the castle. 

Without any time to lose, Lance began picking on the lock of the wagon. He did it the first time, the second won’t be as hard. 

A distinctive click sounded off and Lance quickly pushed the wagon door open, he guided his father out first.

“Don’t worry about me. Go while you still have a chance.” His father ushered him. 

Lance didn’t need to be told twice as he ran to Philippe, he got on top of him and whipped on his reins telling him to run as he ran back to the castle again. 

* * *

When he got to the castle it was in utter chaos. Lance didn’t know where Coran and Allura were, he hoped that they’re in a safe place. Lotor was nowhere in sight that struck fear in him and he hurried up the staircase, to the turret.

Then a loud gunshot rang out caused Lance to gasped out loud. His heart thumped hard against his chest, fearing for the absolute worst he picked up the pace. 

By the time he got to the top, Lance witnessed Keith hanging, he looked very weak, Lance was fearful for his life. 

***

Every part in Keith hurt. A gunshot to the back was enough to weaken him and he came very close to falling to his death. But he found the strength to hang on by burying his claws on the rooftop. 

Telling himself that he shouldn’t give up, he continued pushing himself up eyeing at parapet, Keith makes a leap for it. Then continued on to the next and the next, anything to get away from Lotor. He lost his grip almost sending him down to his death.

Then, he heard it. A loud “No!”. The voice belonged to someone he knew all too well. 

“Lance?” And their eyes met. He needs to get to Lance, he told himself. Mustering the strength he got, he took another leap.

But what he didn’t realize was the threat wasn’t over. And somewhere, Keith heard another round of gunshot rang out and immediately pain washed over him again. 

He heard Lance’s distant scream, and it’s at this point Keith can already sense his imminent death.

***

Lance prayed for a miracle, he wished for the universe to hear his pleads. That Keith would be alright. His breathing was so weak, and Lance tried to hold back the tears that are threatening to escape from his eyes.

The back of his hand reached out touching the side of his face. Keith stirred lowly, his eyes opened, “You came back.” 

His large hand brushing away the strands that’s blocking Lance’s face to see him, to be sure that it’s actually him. 

“Of course I came back,” he choked back, “I’ll never leave you again.”

Keith shook his head, “I’m afraid not.” His voice grew soft. 

Lance didn’t want to hear that, “No, don’t say that!” he sobbed. “We’re together now. You’re going to be fine.”

“At least I got to see you one last time.” He uttered finally and his body finally gave up, breathing his last, ultimately his hand fell lifelessly from Lance’s face. 

The pent-up sadness Lance finally broke down as tears spilt. He’s too late, now wishing he should have told his true feelings towards Keith while he got the chance. Whispering softly under his breath, 

“I love you.”

The last petal fell. 

Lance sobbed and sobbed against Keith’s lifeless body. The air felt so cold, so empty. Then, he felt a comforting warmth, which was puzzling at first, Lance lifted his head and noticed that there’s a bright golden light emitting from Keith. He was awed by the sight and stood away as the light grew brighter. It lifted Keith from the ground, floating in the air. 

The light was continuously brighter, so bright that Lance had to shield himself from that intensity and Keith’s body was engulfed in it. 

It went on, until the light suddenly dispersed and a human-like figure stood before him. 

Lance’s arms fell to the side when the light faded and confusion filled him. He studied the person and it confirmed his suspicion that he’s definitely human. From the base of his feet, Lance’s gaze trailed upwards taking in his dishevelled, tattered condition. 

His eyes landed on the person’s face, his black shoulder length hair. Then, his eyes met Lance, surprising him that Lance took a step back, feeling more confused and a little scared.

“Lance.” He called, he knew him by his name. “It’s me.” he added. 

He took a step closer to him, his gaze focused on his soft, gentle eyes. That looked so familiar. Lance approached him more, and could already tell by that familiar purple eyes. 

A smile grew so wide, “Keith!” he cried out, Lance quickly embraced him. They pulled away and shared a loving gaze before closing the distance between them, sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
